On The Beach
by egg10rru
Summary: Sort of a sequel to Discovery; Tory and Colin go to the beach! 'Nuff said. Oneshot, rated M for multiple graphic lemons, and NO, they DON'T get sand in unmentionable places. They're not that stupid ;D


Sort of a sequel to Discovery, but not really. There's only one real reference to Discovery, as well as the doctor knowing about Tory and Colin now.

Completely inspired by my own vacation to the same location. I **_know_**, I should be working on Hide and Seek :P

~*~*~*~

"MOM!" Tory hollered as he burst through the door. Mary dropped her stirring spoon into her pot of soup in surprise.

"What?" She asked in exasperation, fishing around for it.

"Mom, the doctor said I can go with Colin and him on a trip, for free! One of their, um, friends agreed to pay for me! Can I go?!" He pleaded, excited. Colin had made good on his promise to beg his sponsors to let Tory come on one of his summer trips. (A/N: see Discovery) Since Colin's mood affected his results and Tory obviously made Colin happy, they had agreed.

Mary pursed her lips, considering. "Well, we didn't really have any plans this summer…I suppose it would probably be okay. Well, when are you leaving and coming back? And where would you even be going?"

'_Yessssssssss!'_ Tory screamed internally. "Uh, we're leaving Wednesday. We'll be gone till Sunday, at Port Aransas. It's in Texas. On the beach!"

Mary smiled. "Well, that does sound exciting. It sounds fine; you should probably bring spending money though, and I'd like to talk to the doctor about the accommodations and things. I'd like to know the details of the trip."

"Yeah, sure," Tory said distractedly. "Uh, I'll tell him to call you. Gotta get back to my sleepover now."

"Take care," Mary called, getting the phone so that she'd hear it this time. Obviously if Tory had run across the street from his "sleepover" with Colin, then he'd called first and she hadn't answered. After a few minutes the doctor called, and they went over times and accommodations. He flat out refused to let her pay for Tory's plane ticket, saying that it was already taken care of by a friend of his.

~*~Wednesday~*~

"Wow, this place is nice," Tory remarked as they looked around the kitchen area of the small cottage. Done in gray-blue, pale yellow, and muted green stuccoes, the cottage seemed centered around a theme of a summer sea storm, yet the pale green lamps and paintings of flower gardens brought out an accent of nature and tranquility. It was a very comfortable place.

The boys set out to explore: there was a small living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and two bedrooms with a king size bed in each. They grinned at each other; the doctor could bitch all he wanted but there was no way he could keep them from sleeping together. One of the bedrooms had a back door that led down a path through the garden towards the beach, and they quickly claimed this room, jumping on the bed and laughing as they messed up the pillows and blankets. The doctor called, and they went out to get their luggage. Putting it away, they meekly listened to the doctor's frowning lecture about their hyperness coming from over exhaustion and jet lag, and they went to their room, dressed for bed, and settled in for a nap.

They woke several hours later at six o'clock, and since no one felt like cooking they simply made sandwiches. The doctor reviewed what little schedule they had, since Colin had a conference to attend in Corpus Christi, and the boys quietly worked on a puzzle, since it was already too dark for the beach and they were not tired enough to go back to bed. Finally, they deemed themselves sleepy and bid the doctor good night, getting ready for bed and cuddling as they fell asleep.

~*~Thursday~*~

The next morning they woke up at six am due to going to bed so early, and they quietly dressed for the beach, leaving a note on their messed up bedcovers for the doctor just in case before slipping out the back door. The sun hadn't risen yet, and they quickly hurried down the path to the beach, getting there just before high tide started to flow out. They walked along the shore with a bucket, holding hands, chatting, and picking up pretty shells before all the local beachcombers managed to get them all. When they finished their walk they sat in the sand, and Tory smiled, watching silently as Colin played with a lapful of hermit crabs. Colin had to be the only person in the world that a hermit crab would come out to crawl on instead of flinching into its shell.

Colin helped a few hermit crabs transfer into larger shells because their old ones were getting a little too small, and then he carefully set them on the sand, along with all of his and Tory's collected shells. The boys made a pretty sand castle with the bucket until the beach started to get more crowded, and then they picked up all of the hermit crabs, positioning them like sentries on the walls to guard their castle against little kids. They put their shells back into the bucket and put the bucket into the courtyard of the castle, and then ran out into the surf to rinse the sand off of their bottoms. They laughed and splashed around for about ten minutes, but with the sun rising higher they remembered that they hadn't put on sunblock. They gathered their bucket, bade the crabs farewell and happy finger-pinching, and walked back to the cottage.

When they got back, they cooked bacon and eggs for breakfast, the aroma rousing the doctor. They all ate together pleasantly, and the doctor informed them that other than Colin's conference on Friday, and their dinner with the sponsors Friday night, they weren't to bother his vacation time. He expected them to entertain themselves. They smiled, only too happy to do so.

After eating, the boys played cards while waiting for their food to settle, and then decided to watch TV for a while. A three hour marathon of Avatar: The Last Airbender later, it was noon. They lazed for a little while longer, and then got up for sandwiches. Finishing their food, they decided to dress and explore the town. There was some famous mansion, and they paid the small entrance fee and went in, spending the early afternoon being bored out of their skulls.

They escaped as quickly as they could and ran back to their cottage, getting into swim trunks and light long sleeved shirts and hats so they could skip the sunblock. They grabbed fishing poles and went to the pier, buying bait at the small bait house before walking out to the end. They began the process of catching their dinner.

"Um, Colin?" Tory asked curiously as Colin hauled in a nice-sized red snapper.

"Yeah?" Colin rebaited his hook with part of a ribbon fish that he had caught and chopped up into inch-long segments.

"If you can talk to fish, how do you tell them you're gonna kill and eat them?"

Colin laughed. "Tory, fish aren't really one of the more sentient-ish creatures. Mammals and such can understand and feel emotions, but lesser creatures like fish and invertebrates basically just run on instinct. Eat, sleep, escape, mate. That's about it. I can talk to them anyway, but I'm basically just apologizing and telling them thank you for their sacrifice. They don't really understand well, but it's a sentiment, at least."

"Oh," Tory said, pondering this information.

When they had caught enough fish, they took their catch back to the cabin and fried it up for dinner. They ate quickly, and then retired to their bedroom. The doctor stepped out for a nighttime walk on the beach.

The boys stripped, and then cuddled on the bed, clutching each other's bodies close and rubbing their hands over each other. Moving their hips, gently at first, they started working their way up to a firm grind, growing rapidly harder. When they were fully erect they stopped, reaching for their lube and slicking their groins before rubbing their penises together again, fisting with both hands, Tory's on top of Colin's. They kissed deeply, Colin moaning into Tory's mouth as he leaned hard into the redhead's chest. Tory lay down on the bed, Colin following him, and they let go of their cocks to hug each other, sliding together, building up their pleasure. Eventually Tory grabbed Colin's hips to stop him, and sat up, flipping his raven underneath him and reslicking his cock before fingering Colin's hole.

Colin sighed in pleasure as Tory rubbed his prostate with first one, then several fingers. All too soon they were removed, but he barely had time to miss them before a hotter, larger intrusion stretched and filled him. He moaned, rubbing his cheek against Tory's neck as Tory waited for him to adjust. He quickly did so, kissing Tory as a grant of permission to move.

Tory started slow, working his hips gently and rubbing stimulating circles inside of Colin before starting up a rhythm, relishing the feeling of their bodies sliding tightly together. He hugged Colin close, kissing the boy warmly as he moved faster and harder, swallowing Colin's little whimpers and moans. When they broke for air, Colin whispered his name breathily, hugging him tightly. The friction on Colin's shaft from their bodies rubbing together built up more the faster he went, and soon the raven gasped in pleasure, clutching him close and cumming on their chests.

Tory kept his pace for several more thrusts before he, too, felt the hot coil of desire low in his belly unwinding and racing down to his loins. He pressed deep into Colin, breathing his love's name into his ear as he came inside.

He lay on Colin for several moments, before pulling out and quickly sliding down to lap up his own cum seeping from the reddened hole. After he finished, he moved up to kiss Colin deeply, letting the boy taste his seed. They moaned softly, hugging tightly, breathing feverishly, kissing sweetly. They felt like newlyweds on their honeymoon, in a cottage by the ocean. It was perfect.

~*~Friday~*~

Well, it was perfect until the doctor woke them up at seven, screeching angrily from the doorway because they were naked, they were still dirty with Colin's dried cum, and the covers were on the floor.

Groaning, they got up, too tired to fight the doctor as he slammed the bedroom door on Tory once Colin had exited into the hall. "You're showering _**separately**_," he thundered, his face extremely red. Colin just yawned and went into the bathroom. He took a brief shower and brushed his teeth and shaved, and once out he went back into the bedroom with a towel around his waist. Just because the doctor was nearby, Colin kissed Tory deeply good morning in spite of the redhead's morning breath. The doctor grumbled upsetly and busied himself back into the task of making breakfast.

Tory showered and cleaned up in the bathroom like Colin, and then they got dressed in slacks and button down shirts for Colin's conference and presentation, driving there in a car that the doctor had rented for their stay. The day went by slowly, with Tory wandering the halls of the conference center aimlessly until Colin and the doctor were done with their sponsor meeting, and then the presentation took place, with lots of technical jargon and explanations of progress and the like. Tory already knew it all from Colin; he yawned, thinking about his and Colin's options for activities tomorrow.

After the presentation was dinner with the sponsors, at which Tory acted like, in addition to Colin's "best friend", a very interested up-and-coming scientific researcher, intelligently discussing Colin's recent progress with several grant patrons. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the doctor shoot him what had to be the first approving look the man had ever given him. _'Huh,' _he thought. _'Really, this kind of stuff interests me. Maybe I can talk to the doctor about an apprenticeship as a lab researcher, and that way I can affix my future with Colin.'_

After dinner, they got back to the cottage at about ten, and Colin was exhausted from his demonstration during the presentation so they just cuddled. Colin quickly fell asleep under Tory's attentive, relaxing petting, and Tory stayed up a while, stroking Colin's soft hair and watching the raven sleep peacefully. He smiled, kissing Colin's forehead once, then lips once, before drifting off into a calm sleep as well.

~*~Saturday~*~

The next morning, Tory woke up at nine. He smiled at the way Colin was snuggled into his side, and leaned over, tenderly kissing the boy awake. Colin moaned groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Mm time?"

"Nine. Want to go to the beach?" Tory asked, stretching.

Colin thought about it. "You know, so long as we're at the beach we might as well have something to show for it. Let's suntan."

Tory groaned. "Colin, I don't tan. I burn. And then burst into a thousand freckles."

Colin giggled. "I love your freckles. And besides, you have a darker tan than I do, and **I'm** the one who's half Chinese. Come on, we'll put on a ton of sunscreen."

"Well…agh, fine," Tory grumbled, giving in to Colin as the boy embraced him from behind and rubbed his stomach.

"We put it on in here," Colin said. "I'm not rubbing grit all over my skin by putting it on out there in the wind and sand."

"Agreed."

The boys started to get into their swimsuits, but then Colin grabbed Tory's hand. "Tory. Part of the dunes is private property of a hotel that's still being developed."

"Your point?" Tory arched an eyebrow.

Colin grinned. "Let's tan naked."

Tory swallowed, staring at him. "Well…ok."

They left their swimsuits off, coating themselves in sunscreen. Tory groaned. "I forgot how much I _**hate**_ sunscreen. The grease, but especially the _**smell**_."

"It's not bad stuff," Colin said lightly, moving up to let Tory get his back and neck. Then he turned to do the same for the taller boy. "It saves us from skin cancer, it's good for a massage—" He worked Tory's back muscles a little more firmly for a moment, making the boy moan "—and it's _nice_ and greasy. Greasy things are…multifunctional." He whispered sexily, moving to massage Tory's crotch, which the redhead hadn't coated yet. Tory hissed in pleasure, pressing into Colin's hand.

"I…suppose," he breathed, thrusting shallowly into Colin's greasy palm.

"No, no, that's no way to make sure that it's covered evenly," Colin whispered. "Let me do it properly." He sat Tory on a chair and slid into his lap. Tory nodded, smiling. Colin worked him until he was fully hard, and then held the turgid shaft straight underneath him, sliding down onto it. He hissed in pleasure. Tory fought to hold still at the tightness.

"Mmm…" Colin moaned, sliding up before quickly reimpaling himself. "AH!" He gasped. He started moving up and down on Tory's lap, who shifted to meet him with upward thrusts. They built up a fast rhythm, groaning and gasping in pleasure, until Tory bit his lip to unsuccessfully hold back a loud moan, continuing to thrust as he pumped his semen into Colin. Colin moaned and followed suit not long after. Smirking, the raven slid off of Tory's lap onto the floor, spreading his legs wide and collecting the cum leaking from his ass. He picked up the sunblock and squirted some into his hand as well, mixed the two fluids by rubbing his hands together, and used it to massage into his inner thighs. Tory swallowed heavily, looking away lest he become hard again.

Tory finished rubbing sunblock onto his face, and then stood, helping Colin from the ground. They exited the cottage quietly, a towel wrapped around each of their waists and carrying their swimsuits for later. When they got to the dunes, they snuck under the yellow Keep Out construction tape and climbed the perfect, undisturbed sand dunes from the back so that no one would see their footprints. They found a dune that was lower than the ones surrounding it, meaning that it was blocked from the wind and therefore blowing sand, and was also out of sight of any onlookers, but had full coverage from the sun. They smiled at each other and spread out their towels, lying on top. Tory took off his watch and timed it for fifteen minutes before laying it between them; to get a nice even tan they'd turn over several times.

Tory was about to close his eyes to nap a little, but instead watched in fascination as Colin, smiling, lazily directed a line of fire ants into patterns with little, almost indistinguishable, noises. After a little while Colin instructed the ants back to their food search, and the boys turned over.

An hour and a half later, they were beginning to feel hot, so they sat up, kissed, slipped on their swim trunks and snuck out of the dunes into the water. They worked their way out chest deep before they found a wide sandbar to stand on so that they were waist deep again, and then bobbed with the green-gray waves a while, picking up live sand dollars with their toes and competing to see who could keep their feet off of the bottom the longest, before allowing the current to pull them back to shore.

Tory caught his hand on something moving in the sand as he sat in the perpetually wet sand caused by the ebb of the waves. He picked it up. "A clam," he said in surprise.

"I can make clam chowder," Colin commented. "I have a recipe."

"Is it good?" Tory asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

They waited for a wave to wash up further than most, and as it pulled back it dislodged a half-inch of sand, exposing literally millions of clams in a clam bed. (A/N: Don't believe it? It's happened to me.)

"HOLY SHIT!" Tory stared, and then snapped to as they rapidly began reburying themselves, picking up all of the (relatively) big ones and plopping them into his towel.

"This won't work, we need them in salt water," Colin said. "You keep picking, I'll run back for our bucket."

"How many do we need?" Tory asked.

Colin rolled his eyes. "The big ones are about a half inch. That means: tons. Just keep picking, I'll be back. Be quick, the big ones live to be big because they move _fast_," he called over his shoulder, walking rapidly back to the cottage. He returned in a few minutes with their bucket, which they filled a few inches full of salt water and then started seriously harvesting clams. It took them an hour before Colin deemed that they had enough.

"Okay," Colin sighed, wiping his brow. "God I'm hot. Let's go inside, I love AC." They made their way back to the cottage with their towels and bucket. On the way, Tory plucked a white Beach Morning Glory from where the plant grew like carpet on the dunes, admiring the contrast of the large flower to the shiny yet finely sand-dusted deep green leaves it popped up from. Wiping the milky sap from the flower's stem, he tucked the bloom behind Colin's ear with a soft kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. Colin blushed.

Upon reaching the cabin, they put the bucket in the kitchen, and then headed for the shower to rinse off the sand. Colin put his flower in a saucer with freshwater before getting in. Laughing, they washed each other all over, touching playfully and provocatively, until—

"Ow."

"Tory?"

Tory looked down at his cock, which Colin had been starting to rub in order to get him hard. "Fuck. Colin," he grinned, looking up with a playful yet exasperated look, "you rubbed _**off**_ all of the sunscreen while you were "spreading" it on me earlier. Geez."

Colin looked at it, trying not to laugh at Tory's even, light tan except for an angry pink shaft. "Well, it brings new meaning to the phrase 'firecrotch,'" he snickered.

Tory looked at him. "Firecrotch? I fail to see how that's funny."

"You know, a person with reddish-auburn pubic hair is called a firecrotch," he explained with a giggle.

Tory rolled his eyes, smiling. "Fine. Laugh. But now I can't fuck you tonight."

Colin smiled, waving his hand dismissively. "It's fine, we've got a backup plan."

"We do?"

"I've got a dick too."

Tory laughed. "Gotcha."

They finished rinsing off, and then upon getting out Tory said, "clam chowder first, right?"

"No," Colin corrected teasingly. "Aloe vera first." A firm believer in the plant over the "commercial shit", Colin pulled a zip loc baggie of de-spiked leaves out of his dop kit and removed one, peeling it carefully and eating the skin while squeezing the gel interior into a more liquid state. After swallowing the skins he slurped the liquid into his mouth.

"Hey!" Protested Tory. "I needed that!"

Colin smiled dangerously up at him, and he realized Colin's intent, swallowing hard. The raven leaned in, taking Tory's cock into his mouth. "MMmm…" Tory moaned at the natural cold feel of the aloe mixed with the heat of Colin's mouth.

The raven dipped his head as low and he could, coughing a little as he came back up, before licking all over Tory's hard shaft. He massaged the balls with his clean hand as he took the cock into his mouth again, sucking firmly yet avoiding teeth completely because of the sunburn. He quickly brought Tory to completion, swallowing in satisfaction before smiling teasingly and rubbing the remainder of the aloe vera on his palm into Tory's burn. "Better?" He asked sweetly.

Tory grinned. "Remind me to get sunburned more often."

"Nah, I like you fucking me too much for that. Get well soon," he whispered lovingly to Tory's flaccid penis, leaning forward and kissing the tip softly. Tory laughed hard.

They got out and dried off, then dressed and went to the kitchen to make the clam chowder. The doctor came in halfway through the cooking, sniffing appreciatively. They enjoyed the meal thoroughly. Afterwards, the doctor excused himself for a walk, which he found to his dismay impossible due to a rapidly forming summer storm. The light rain quickly turned into a thunderstorm, and the doctor picked up a book, going to his room. Tory and Colin washed the dishes before going to theirs. After a couple card games, which would have been more interesting had they been able to declare the loser as the "receiver" for sex instead of making it automatically Tory, they put up the cards and had a pillow fight, laughing and beating each other until the pillows threatened to burst. They calmed down, not wanting to have to pay for undue damage, and climbed onto the bed, removing their clothes.

Colin settled between Tory's thighs, smiling and stroking his boyfriend hard again, concentrating his efforts on the unburned underside of the cock, rubbing liberally at the sensitive vein. Tory sat up for a kiss, and it quickly heated up, Colin following his mouth back down to keep their kiss intact. Colin dominated Tory's mouth, slipping his tongue inside and exploring with a heated moan as he rubbed his awakening member against Tory's erection.

Tory slid both hands down Colin's body, playing with his nipples and stroking his smooth sides before pulling on his hips. Colin took the hint, smiling as he moved up to kneel on either side of Tory's neck, hovering his trembling shaft over Tory's inviting mouth. Tory tilted his head up, licking at the testicles before sliding the shaft into his hot mouth. Colin hissed in pleasure, fisting Tory's hair, who grabbed his hips to keep him from thrusting forward involuntarily.

Colin moaned as Tory sucked hard on his shaft, gritting his teeth as he let the redhead coat his shaft fully before forcing his hips back. He was tempted to let Tory finish him, but he wanted to be inside his boyfriend when he came.

He moved down Tory's body, licking and kissing as he went, and pressed a kiss to the throbbing cock as he lubed his fingers and slid them inside. He stretched Tory fully, taking his time since they didn't often reverse roles, and Tory didn't really like it as rough as Colin did. He positioned himself, kissing Tory as he pressed himself slowly inside. Tory moaned against his lips, an encouraging sound. He rested a moment inside until he felt Tory relax, and then started moving, building a slow rhythm.

Soon Tory squeezed his arms. "Faster," the redhead whispered, and Colin gladly sped up, mouthing at Tory's neck as he did so. He sucked hard enough to make Tory whimper, leaving a dark hickey. He smiled. Sometimes he really liked being dominant. He shifted his position, moving Tory's legs from either side of his waist to his shoulders. Bending forward, folding Tory in half, he thrust deeper, moving until he brushed Tory's prostate. The taller boy's moan sent shivers down his spine straight to his cock.

He leaned forward, kissing Tory again, sliding his hand underneath his boyfriend's shaft to keep the sunburn from experiencing friction due to his movements. He thumbed the vein, stroking with his thrusts. Tory wrapped his arms around Colin's neck, burying his face into the raven's shoulder and breathing hard. Colin quickened his movements, both his thrusting and stroking, feeling himself drawing near the edge. Tory stiffened first, coming onto Colin's hand and his own stomach with a cry. Colin thrust several more times, milking Tory's erection and squeezing his eyes shut at the stimulation of Tory's spasming walls until he came, gasping as he pumped his seed inside his lover.

They lay still a few moments, and then Colin pulled out with a sigh. He slid down, licking Tory's chest clean, and Tory pulled his hand up to lick that off at the same time. They met for a tired kiss.

"I love you," they whispered simultaneously, and grinned.

"Jinx, you owe me a blowjob," Tory said quickly, and Colin laughed, kissing him again.

"In the morning," Colin promised. "I'll need to apply more aloe vera anyway."

Tory nodded, yawning contagiously, and Colin glared at Tory accusingly through his own yawn. Tory smiled as he pulled the sheets up to their waists. "What? You're tired too anyway."

Colin rolled his eyes, but snuggled into Tory's chest, wrapping his arms around Tory's neck and feeling stronger arms hold him close. The role reversal was over, and Colin sighed happily, rubbing his face against his customary spot in Tory's neck. He felt his cheek brush against the slightly swollen skin of the hickey he had left, and he smiled as he fell into peaceful unconsciousness.

~*~Sunday~*~

The doctor looked very relieved at the sheets covering their bodies as he woke them up at six in the morning. There was a dolphin watch tour that they had made reservations for; it left at seven. He didn't comment as they headed to the bathroom together, still feeling generous due to the glowing compliments some of their sponsors had paid him about his 'new assistant, so intelligent despite his youth. Why haven't we met him before?'

He was actually considering making the boy a real assistant. After all, Tory seemed moderately smart (who was he kidding, Colin's grades were vastly improving due to the redhead, and his charge had told him about Tory's perfect scores in a griping yet pride-filled tone), had actually suggested a few good ideas to him at one point or another, and plus the youth already knew all about the Gaia Project. That meant that one, the doctor wouldn't have to explain everything to the boy; Colin had already done that. Two, the more involved the redhead was, with both Colin and a role in the Project, the less likely he was to tell anyone about the top-secret information he knew.

'_Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, or something like that.'_ The doctor wasn't even sure which of those the boy was, anymore. He guessed he was starting to trust Tory.

When the boys were ready, showered clean, teeth brushed, hair brushed, dressed for boating, (IOU for blowjob cashed in, and aloe vera applied), the three left the cottage, driving in their rental car to the other side of the island where there were docks instead of beaches. They had paid in advance, so they showed their proof of purchase and got on board. The boys were quiet for a few miles out as the captain drove around, checking the best places to see if dolphins were there. The doctor enjoyed the breeze and wrinkled his nose at the gulls, one of his least favorite birds.

One of them, almost to spite him for the look he had shot them, came to land on the railing directly in front of Colin, making an ugly call. Laughing, Colin answered back, sounding as if he was just mimicking the bird for fun. The doctor knew that the considerate boy was actually saying hello, asking about the how plentiful food had been, and wishing fair weather. He caught Tory watching Colin, genuine interest lighting the redhead's eyes through the indulging, sentimental smile. Yes, he decided, Tory should be more involved with the Project.

Soon another gull landed, and another, and he shot Colin a look that the boy knew well from experience. Colin made another noise, telling the gulls to spread around the boat in order not to draw attention to him. Some of the other passengers made noises to the gulls too, delighting in the answering calls. Colin smiled cheekily, whispering to Tory that the gulls were laughing at the humans. Tory chuckled quietly.

About ten minutes later, the captain rang the bell as he spotted a pod of dolphins in the distance.

"Watch this," Colin murmured to Tory, grinning. "Dolphins have very good hearing. Let's make this the best dolphin tour these people will ever experience." He made quiet clicking noises in his throat, and the dolphins in the distance immediately answered loudly, jumping to show off and coming towards their boat. Soon more joined them, the dolphins leaping out of the water all around the boat like an escort.

The astounded captain slowed the boat in order to let the people interact with the dolphins, everyone reaching out to touch them and making funny dolphin noises. Neither Tory nor the doctor needed Colin to tell them that the sounds the dolphins were making were full of amiable laughter. Again, the doctor watched as Tory smiled joyfully while watching Colin converse with his animal friends. Tory was obviously happy that Colin was happy; in fact, Colin was practically glowing as he spoke to the friendly creatures. Colin glanced up and mirrored Tory's look, sharing a moment before introducing the intelligent animals to his lover.

Dr. Garrets felt a pang; he knew that look. The last time he had seen two people so truly in love was when he had been working with Colin's parents in South Africa. His heart warmed towards Tory even more; if he had had any doubts towards the authenticity of the boys' feelings, they were now well and truly gone. He felt a rare smile grace his face as he watched Tory tentatively reach out to touch a dolphin on the nose. It bumped against his hand affectionately, clearly accepting him as a good person to be around their Colin. And animals always had good instincts.

The captain good-naturedly extended the trip by an hour for his excited passengers. He even stopped the boat entirely, joining in with the fun and posing with several groups for pictures, taking credit for the astounding incident as the passengers thanked him and complimented his boating skills. Inwardly he was secretly puzzled; this wasn't really one of the places that he usually found dolphins. He _had_ to remember this spot! Just as he was planning to start up the boat again, a bale of sea turtles and a small flock of pelicans came out to join them as well, and he obligingly extended the group's time by another half an hour. Most customers promised to pay him triple for the trip, thrilling him even more on top of the day's amazing events. More pictures were taken, and he would be sure to add them to the website. He could just see their popularity skyrocketing over the competition.

All too soon, they had to head back, because there was another tour reserved. The doctor was glad; this way the fun trip could end on a good note. Another few minutes and he would have asked the captain to return, so that they would have time to pack before their flight. If the man refused, he would have had to have Colin warn all animals in the area to stay away from the boat, in order to force their return.

Upon reaching their cottage, they packed quickly and thoroughly before driving to the Corpus Christi International Airport. He dropped the car off at the airport rental center, and they went through security before boarding their flight home.

"Doctor?" Colin asked on the flight. The boys were digging through the plane's provided magazines, looking for a crossword or a word find-it that wasn't already completed.

"Hmm?" He murmured absently, reading an article from an old issue of Nature.

"Can Tory spend the night?"

He looked up. "You just spent five days with him! Aren't you even slightly sick of each other?" He asked, slightly exasperated, but with no real heat, and honest curiosity in his tone.

Tory and Colin smiled at each other tenderly before giving him the "look".

The End

~*~*~*~

Not really sure where or if I'm gonna go with this whole "Tory assistant" thing (probably nowhere at all, except to get Tory along on more trips to more locations ;P), but I was in the mood to write something other than H&S and conveniently my family decided to go to the beach! It was a lot of fun.

Also, I just realized that I've never put The End at the end of a completed fic before lol


End file.
